Women Behind the Mask
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Our race is a dying race Kagome. And as our Tokyo becomes greater, the geisha will all be left in the shadow... May the day that there are no geishas be far away, sighed Faith smiling sadly before sipping gingerly at her tea.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I did a research paper on geishas and fell in love with the subject so here is my story. Each chapter will be three to four pages because I decided to do something like and try out a short chapter fic. I will try to give enough information I can for each so you won't feel cheated. In addition at the end I left a little bonus piece so you can understand the workings of a geisha. I hope you enjoy and will be waiting for your reviews so that I may continue this story.

Words to know:

Hangyoku: Tokyo apprentice geisha. Literally means "Half Jewel" indicating that they are paid half the wages of a full geisha.

Obi: The wide sash worn around the waist, on top of the kimono, tied at the back.

Okobo: The high wooden clogs worn by maiko/Hangyoku.

Onesan: Older Sister

Tabi: Split toed socks.

**Women Behind the Mask**

Chapter One: December 2005

Her wooden okobo made loud clicking noises against the pavement of the sidewalk in Tokyo as she quickly shuffled to her next gig. Her small frame nimbly dodged the bustling crowd of downtown Tokyo with a worried look on her pretty face. Slim fingers wrapped tightly around her small, clothed purse that held her dancing fans, a comb and a small mirror. A bit of red like a fat drop of blood clung to her bottom lip marking her as a hangyoku as she moved. Her face, which was covered in the ghostly white makeup of her trade, was bathed in the soft afterglow of neon lights as she passed through a big glowing sign.

Big brown eyes combed the sea of people looking for the hotel she was to go to. She didn't even notice the pedestrians around her, or the tourists reaching for their cameras as she tried to move as quickly as she could. Which wasn't very quickly as she glared at her kimono robes that sheathed her in their colorful silk cocoon. The tail of her obi fluttering frantically in the chilly air as she ran as fast as she could without tripping, the air snaking out of her mouth in white, billowy puffs. The hangyoku was suppose to make it to her second gig that onesan had arranged for her this week and already she was late.

"Kami please do not do this to me," she huffed under her breath, her cheeks flushed under her makeup. Fingertips held tightly to the heavy shawl around her shoulder like a vice. A soft frown spread to her face at the fact that it would look to strange for an apprentice geisha like her to walk around in a winter coat. 'Though if I could,' she thought longingly. Her eyes so happen to look over to a bunch of schoolgirls snuggled up in warm winter coats. Their fingers covered by gloves, and their head and neck warmed by the soft yarn of their hats and scarves.

She had no such luxuries though it did look like she stepped out of a wall hanging of the feudal era. Her sleeves so long they nearly brushed the ground below her if she did not hold them just right. She looked like a butterfly flittering towards its next flower, her kimono a bold electric blue with a silver dragon wrapping enticingly around her waist in a maelstrom of sakura pedals. Her long black hair was swept up in the traditional fashion of a geisha's apprentice making it appear as if it had wings with a tight bun on the top of her head. Her hair was adorned with a tortoise shell comb, some flowers and a stick with shiny dangling things that fluttered noiselessly in the air.

She must take flight now or she'd be late and then she'd never hear the end of it. Nearly falling over, hands on her knees as she came to the Shikon Hotel where the guests she was suppose to entertain was staying. She wondered to herself why not the traditional tea houses that all the other clients frequented. But it was not her place to ask such things as she entered into the domain of such a rich hotel.

Before she had time to admire the wonderful scenery she heard someone bark at her to come to the side. Both weary and wary brown eyes turned to look at one of the senior geisha's before she walked towards her with graceful steps. A geisha must walk as if she is floating with little baby steps, not to small that the guest must pause to wait for her to catch up.

"It is nice to see you as always Kik-"

"You're late," the older woman hissed out. Her painted eyebrows that where placed on with such care came down in a deep frown of displeasure. "I can not see why Faith would have you as her onesan. It like trying to teach a frog to be a swan and though they may be comfortable in the water it is not the same," she sneered.

She lifted her chin pointedly showing her authority over the simple apprentice. She seemed like a beautiful china doll with the white makeup. Though the apprentice thought without the makeup she had beautiful tail but she hailed her tongue on saying that. Too afraid of the snickering the geisha might do of her naivety.

Both her bottom and top lips painted red showing the older woman's status as a senior geisha. Her small brown eyes flashed with excitement at the sign of challenge making he a dangerous beauty. The hangyoku colored slightly under her face at the scrutiny of the geisha and took to looking at the white tabi that she barely could see on her feet due to her long kimono. She knew the older woman took pleasure in seeing this from the bare skin visible around the apprentice's hairline.

"Come on give, her a break Kikyou," a voice floated towards them and both turned to look at another senior geisha. Her ice blue eyes always seemed to want to twinkle in mirth as well her midnight blue hair felt the need to spill out the confines of her bun. "Kagome is here, isn't she? Albeit late."

"Forgive me please," Kagome bowed deeply from the waist before she was led away. As she straightened up she took off her shawl and folded into a tight little bundle before stashing it into the wide sash of her obi.

"Go in the room Kikyou and entertain the guest. We will be there shortly," Faith ordered with a no nonsense look.

Kikyou gave one withering look before flouncing away.

"Why is she so mean to me Faith? I swear she's out to-" began Kagome before she saw Faith silence her.

"Really Kagome this is not a good start," Faith clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"I know onesan. I know," she was close to whimpering.

"Do not do that or you will smear your makeup. Now come, you are geisha, we will not cry in public," she said sternly then her face softened. "What would you have done if I hadn't found you off that street that snowy day?"

'Yes... what would I have done?'

Her eyes seem to unfocused, not taking in her new surroundings as she remembered that cold night. The night that would change her life forever and make her the hangyoku she is today. The flesh are of her arms already riddling with goose bumps under her sleeve as she remember how harsh and loud the cold wind blew against her bare skin.

To be continued...

Bonus: F.Y.I. on Geishas

Simply: I will have this at the end of each story. It will let you know a bit about Geishas so you won't be left in the dark.

Faith: Yes. Yes. The F.Y.I of the day is this. An onesan in the geisha world is not necessarily the older sister. A geisha apprentice like Kagome finds herself an older sister to act as her guardian and help teach her the ropes. Like introducing her new little sister to her clientele that she entertains or the proper way to act. For her services of taking care of their sister they get a portion of their little sister's wages.

Also there is a special ceremony that an apprentice and geisha must go through to unify them in their new roles. Onesans are very important and help mold their charges so their job should be taken seriously. Also a geisha can have more then one little sister.

Kagome: Oh I hope I get this all down **starts taking notes**

Simply: This has been our brief F.Y.I. for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless and I thank those who have reviewed. This chapter, if anyone is confused, is taking place three years before Kagome becomes a geisha. It's the events following up to her meeting Faith and becoming a hangyoku. I hope you enjoy and will be waiting for your reviews to continue this story.

Words to know:

Arigato: thank you

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Gomen: Sorry

Miso soup: is often served as a side dish for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Dissolving miso paste in hot water and adding additional ingredients such as wakame seaweed and small pieces of tofu make it.

Natto: are strongly smelling, sticky, fermented soya beans. It is often enjoyed for breakfast with cooked rice. Natto is famous for being unpopular among many foreigners (and Japanese people), but also for being very healthy.

Omuraisu: (abbreviation for omelet rice) is cooked rice, wrapped in a thin omelet, and usually served with tomato ketchup.

Tsukemono: are Japanese pickles. There are many varieties of pickles, and a small dish with some pickles is served with most Japanese meals.

Wakame: is seaweed often used in soups such as the miso soup or in sunomono salads. Wakame is usually sold in dried form, and is soaked in water before usage.

**Women Behind the Mask**

Chapter Two: February 2002 (three years ago)

Brown eyes glared down at her rice bowl as she stirred her chopsticks through it. The raw egg blended and meshed with the rice and natto before she mashed them to the side of her bowl. The dish's contents sicken her as she pulled the rice away from the sides before she continued to stir. She saw nothing else to do with it until she looked away defiantly.

She heard her mother let out a sigh of resignation as she picked up Kagome's rice bowl. Making a wry face at the food her daughter had wasted before she scrapped the rest into the trash. "Well then at least drink your miso soup," she coaxed as she returned.

"Hai," said Kagome faintly but instead bypassed the bowl. Her chopsticks picked up a bit of Tsukemono. Popping it into her mouth and chewing it before reaching for another. She didn't even bother to place some on her plate as she ate half the Tsukemono in the serving dish before she stood up in her chair.

"Kagome Tama Higurashi," snapped out her mother in anger. "You sit right back down and eat the rest of your food this instance," she ordered pointing to Kagome's vacated chair.

It made Kagome nearly wince at the way she used her full name when she was angry like it was a curse on her lips. Kagome looked defiantly away before muttering a quick excuse. "I ate half my omuraisu mom." She waved absently at her picked at plate before she reached for her backpack. "I'm going to go to school," she mumbled before leaving them.

She didn't even have to look back to know that her mother, grandfather and little brother were giving her worried looks. 'Of course they should but did they openly voice it? Iie! And that's why…' she thought before running down the shrine stairs.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

It wasn't until she arrived at school that she allowed herself to breath. Her hands where on her thighs as she bent over to take gulps of air. She was so frustrated with her family right now that she couldn't stand it as she furiously brushed back a lock of hair.

Standing she shouldered her backpack and welcomed in the ordered surroundings of the school. This place was her only real escape from her home when things weren't going her way. It was a second home as strange as that might seem. 'But still he's coming for me after school,' she thought bitterly.

"Happy Birthday Higruashi-san," called out Hojo as she entered her classroom.

"Hai, arigato," she smiled slightly, her cheeks warming up. 'How did he know it was my birthday,' she thought as she touched her hand against her flushed cheek. But soon concluded who as three

"Gyah happy birthday Kagome-chan," chorused out her three best friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. All three girls enveloped her in a hug and rocked back and forth with her not even noticing the look of displeasure on her face.

"A… arigato," she managed breathlessly as they all three untangled their arms from around her. She ventured a step back not wanting to be overwhelmed once more by her friends.

"Here before class starts make a wish," Ayumi chirped producing a cupcake with a candle in it.

Yuka handed over a lighter that she borrowed from her mother to light the cake. "Make a wish quickly before the sprinklers come on," she joked.

"Hai," Kagome sighed before closing her eyes. 'They don't even realize that what I wish for… what I want must in the world I can't have,' she thought bitterly. 'After today I will never see them again. I'm going to move to a new school, have to make new friends and try to live with a man that I haven't seen since I was little,' she thought sullenly.

"Kagome you haven't blown out the candles yet and the sensei is coming," cried out Eri in a hushed voice.

Kagome gave a minute nod before blowing out her candle. 'Today I will no longer be a burden to my family… Today I will be moving in with my father,' she sighed inwardly as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"So what did you wish for Higura—" began Hojo as Kagome sat down in her seat. She fluttered her eyes open wondering what was the matter with him.

"You're crying Kagome," gasped Yuka, her eyes widening in surprise.

She tried to ease back the tears but they wouldn't stop. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know how she was going to fix it. 'I don't want to leave… I don't want to have a birthday if I have to leave,' she thought frantically. More hot tears rolled down her cheeks as the sensei made her presence known.

"Sit down class," ordered the sensei as they laid their briefcase on the desk.

"Are you feeling well?" Ayumi burst out not able to hold it in.

"If your sick I can bring some home remedies from my mother's store later one," ventured out Hojo worriedly.

"Is there something more important then sitting down?" the sensei snapped as she looked at the four students gathered around Kagome's desk. "Higurashi-san would you care to explain maybe?" asked the teacher hearing no response from the others.

"I… I… Hai… I mean Iie… I mean gomen but I… Excuse me," she gasped before standing up suddenly. Her chair fell over in her rush to stand. Her eyes shimmered with tears while her throat tightens. Her mind bent on leaving the confines of the cage that her family was willing to shove her into.

'How could they expect me to leave my home? How can they abandon me like that?' she thought as her lips trembled. She could barely hear her sensei and classmates protests as she burst through the double doors of her school. Her lips desperately dragged gulp after gulp of air that barely sustained her for long.

Her hands clutching her chest as she looked frantically around before running down the street. Her tears blurring her sight as she quickly lost herself in the big city of Tokyo.

To be continued…

Bonus: F.Y.I. on Geishas

Simply: Oh it's that time again. Time to learn a little bit more about geisha's. So listen up. puts dunce cap on Faith

Faith: GGYYAAHHH. tries taking the cap off and can't as school room setting appears with her in desk

Simply: pulls out pointer and taps on chalk board Listen up. The FYI of the day is this. An okiya is the boarding house a maiko/geisha lives in during the length of her contract. During her contract the boarding house pays for all of her expenses, including kimonos and training in becoming a geisha. The maiko/geisha live there with their okasan, 'mother', who is the mistress of their okiya. Independent geisha also must be associated with an okiya.

So in the story Kagome had managed to wander into the grounds of an okiya, which was why the other geishas were surprised.

Faith: I KNOW THAT ALREADY **she scowled**

Kagome: Wait… what do you mean contract?

Simply: **sighs** A contract is the agreement made between the mistress of the okiya and the geisha. It usually last three to six years in which time the maiko/geisha pays off the debt she's collected for room and board through her gigs. When she pays off her full debt she may become an independent geisha.

Kagome: I… I think I got it.

Simply: Good enough. Well this has been our brief F.Y.I. for the day. **Ignores complaints from Faith about dunce cap**

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
